UN AMOR SIN ALAS
by Lazzefire
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Cuando la flecha apunta hacia ti, no tienes escapatoria.


**Un amor sin alas**

Cuando estaba en el instituto, había un muchacho de un año superior al mío que solía pasársela charlando y riendo con sus amigos en los tiempos de receso… o al menos, esos momentos son los que más recuerdo de él…

Aunque siempre supe de su existencia, por mucho tiempo no le di importancia, o quizás simplemente no lo había notado de verdad. El caso es que por alguna extraña razón, unas semanas antes de terminar el año escolar mientras me sentaba en las bancas del patio con unas amigas después de un pésimo día de lidiar con proyectos finales, él pasó frente a mí, caminando con un particular aire de seguridad y despreocupación que llamaron mi atención enseguida. Me pareció que todo lo demás se había opacado ante él y lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista, pero aun así, me mantuve observando en silencio el lugar por el cual se había ido.

Y a partir de ese curioso momento comenzó algo que, hasta la fecha, no he llegado a entender del todo. Desde ese día cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo recordaba, era como si un sentimiento extraño y absurdo se instalara en mi pecho. Era una dulce presión que no podía explicarme, sólo existía, sólo estaba ahí, acelerando mi corazón…

Poco a poco tomé el hábito de sentarme en un sitio específico del patio sólo para mirarlo. Nunca intenté hablar con él ¿Qué podía decirle? Absolutamente nada, no tenía ningún posible tema con el que pudiera construir una conversación. Y de tenerlo, seguramente tampoco habría hecho nada. Yo era feliz simplemente con verlo hablar rodeado de sus amigos, o jugando baseball con pelotas improvisadas hechas de papel de plata.

Un día me percaté de que no sabía ni su nombre.

Se lo pregunté a una amiga, y su simple respuesta fue "Si quieres saberlo, ve al baño". Algo perturbada hice lo que me dijo, y entonces supe su nombre. Estaba escrito en cada una de las puertas de los cubículos, encerrado en corazones y acompañado de algún otro nombre de chicas totalmente locas por él. Me sentí estúpida. Atraída hacia ese muchacho al igual que todas ellas, atraída sin motivos, pues realmente no le conocía, no conocía ni siquiera su voz. Pero no podía evitarlo…

A diferencia de todas ellas, yo no iba a escribir nada en las puertas y las paredes del baño de chicas. Prefería guardármelo sólo para mí. Mirarlo a él y sentirme de esa forma era mi fetiche personal. Sólo mío.

Recuerdo bien el último día de clases. Me subí a la camioneta de mi padre feliz por el comienzo de las vacaciones, pero entonces mi sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo. El caminaba hacia la calle acompañado de su mejor amigo. Su camisa estaba llena de mensajes de despedida hechos a rotulador, arremangada y por fuera del pantalón, y su cabello estaba desordenado. Me parecía la visión más hermosa que podía imaginar. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta. Esa sería la última vez que lo iba a ver, ya que tenía planeado cambiarme de instituto al año siguiente.

Me apegué al cristal de la ventana poniendo cada gramo de mi atención sobre él y entonces, con la mirada, acaricie su rostro como si me despidiera, y como si le confesara lo micho que lo quería…aunque él no supiera nada de mi…

…

Se suponía que el tiempo se lo llevaba todo. Si algo te marcaba, te hacía daño, te hacía feliz, eran cosas cuya fuerza se suavizaba con el paso de los días y los meses.

Pero los sentimientos que ese muchacho había hecho aflorar en mí seguían intactos. Eran un jardín lleno de flores que jamás se marchitaban, al contrario, cada día crecían más, más fuertes y hermosas…alimentadas por secretas e infantiles esperanzas de, en aquel entonces, mi joven corazón.

Sufrí mucho una de las tantas veces que quise evocar su rostro y por algún motivo mi mente no logró mostrármelo. Parecía ser que al igual que un disco que se rueda mucho hasta rayarse, mi mente se había nublado. Podía recordarlo a él, con su gorra roja y su uniforme de deportes, podía recordar su persona, su presencia, pero no su rostro… y eso comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez más ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Cómo se me olvidaba algo que solía observar con tanta insistencia? No tenía nada, ningún material con su imagen, no tenía fotografías, y no tenía allegados que casualmente pudieran poseer una. Lo único que tenía era su recuerdo grabado en mi conciencia, y este se debilitaba contra mi voluntad.

Pero, aun contra eso… tan sólo recordar su nombre aceleraba mi pulso y hacía estallar cosquillas dentro de mi estómago.

Terminé por aceptar que el sentimiento se intensificaba más todos los días sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, así que decidí, de una vez por todas, darle el nombre de "amor".

Y aun a esas alturas no se lo contaba a nadie. Nadie podría entender algo así. Seguramente me tacharían de inmadura, aunque, realmente lo era…

Mis amigas comenzaban a tener novios y/o amigovios, y yo nada. Yo no era fea, de hecho tuve muchas oportunidades de conseguir un buen noviazgo con chicos agradables, simpáticos _y reales_. Pero había algo que me detenía de hacerlo, no podía, simplemente no. No quería a nadie más. Sólo quería estar sola…sola con mi amor silencioso. Sí, estaba anclada a un amor sin alas, que no crecía, que no florecía, y yo me había resignado a ello.

¡Es que simplemente lo quería!

¿Pero cómo demonios podía querer así a alguien que ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia? Si hubiera podido pedir un deseo, uno sólo, de seguro hubiera deseado poder conocerlo. Pero conocerlo de verdad. Saber lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba. Poder formar parte de su vida al igual que él formaba parte de la mía, saber si era feliz…y entonces no pude evitar preguntarme quién, quién sería la chica a la que él besaba, a la que él le entregaba su amor… ¿Sería posible que yo ya la conociera? ¿La habría visto alguna vez en mi vida? Fuera quien fuera, era realmente afortunada.

Pero vista desde otra perspectiva…toda esa situación era algo _espantoso_.

Estaba desperdiciando mi adolescencia en él. En nada. Estaba dejando ir verdaderas oportunidades, aquello no era sano.

Y ya no soportaba más.

Entonces comprendí, con dolor, que ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

Debía deshacerme de esa ilusión, la que me había forjado con el paso del tiempo. Tenía que entender que nada de eso existía y que lo único que hacía era envenenarme lenta y sigilosamente, sólo provocándome sufrimiento…Ya no quería más de eso… así que finalmente me armé de valor y lo hice, encerré todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos en un baúl y lo escondí en algún rincón oscuro y solitario de mi corazón. Me infundí fuerzas. Miré hacia adelante. Había un mundo entero esperando por mí, no podía quedarme atrapada en mi burbuja de amor falso. No más.

Para entonces la regla de "El tiempo lo cura todo" parecía por fin cumplir con su deber. No tuve novio de todos modos, porque era demasiado delicada y complicada para esas cosas. Pero conocí mucha gente, me abrí más a las personas, e incluso tuve mi primer beso (Esa es otra historia). El caso es que ya no me aislaba del mundo real, ya no me refugiaba en mi sueño de romance, pues para mí, ese chico seguía en ese baúl…al que le caía más polvo con el paso de los años.

Una semana antes de entrar a la universidad, yo era un manojo de nervios y terror. No sabía que haría una vez allá. Sentía miedo del ridículo y del fracaso, de no hacerlo bien, de defraudar a mis padres. Pero ellos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme y para decirme que todo saldría bien. Y en efecto así fue. Mis calificaciones fueron mucho mejores que en cualquiera de mis años en el instituto. Vaya sorpresa…

Con el final del primer semestre, mi padre me engatusó hasta convencerme de volver al curso de pintura profesional. Yo ya era bastante buena en el arte, pero a menos que terminara todos los niveles de ese curso no iba a obtener ningún certificado que hiciera válido ese hecho. Así que acepté, un poco reluctante, pues aceptar volver al curso era aceptar sacrificar las pocas tardes de vacaciones de la universidad…pero qué más daba…si con eso hacía a mi padre feliz…

Llegué un día por la tarde al curso. Todo seguía igual que la última vez que había estado allí meses atrás. Entré a mi aula unos minutos antes de la hora y tomé un puesto cerca del escritorio de la profesora, no pasó mucho cuando los demás comenzaron a entrar también. Eran todos rostros nuevos y desconocidos para mí, así que permanecí callada en mi asiento, sonriendo ligeramente para hacerles saber que era amigable.

La profesora aun no llegaba, por lo que los que ya se conocían no tardaron en entablar conversaciones. Yo me dispuse a juguetear con mi teléfono celular, no había nada verdaderamente interesante en él, pero me servía de distracción por el momento. Pero entonces escuché algo que despertó cada uno de mis sentidos.

Una chica estaba hablando de _él_.

Mencionó su nombre, y otros detalles más que definitivamente me hacían saber que hablaba de él y de nadie más.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza e hice un rápido e intenso escaneo. La chica era delgada, piel blanca y cabello negro que caía sedosamente hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros; sus rasgos eran agradables y delicados, y sólo se realzaban más con el brillo de sus profundos ojos castaños.

Respiré calmadamente mientras mi pecho comenzaba a arder, y volví la vista a mi escritorio, escuchando su alegre parloteo.

"El muy tontito se enfermó" Le contaba ella a otra chica que la miraba atenta y divertida "y se la ha pasado todo el día llamándome y diciendo 'Vamos, ven aquí conmigo, ven a cuidarme' " Y ambas se deshicieron en suaves risitas.

También alcancé a escucharla hablar de la divertida cena con él y su familia el domingo, y de lo bien que se lo había pasado…

Entonces no supe por qué, por qué si se suponía que ese tema estaba olvidado para mí, escuchar aquello me dolió tanto, tanto…y llegué envidiarla con cada una de las fibras de mi ser…

La clase comenzó. La profesora era simpática y amable y todo lo demás fue simple a pesar de ser un nivel avanzado, pero yo no volví a sonreír en todo el rato. Sentía que me asfixiaba, y que necesitaba salir corriendo de allí.

Pero entonces _ella_ se acercó a mí y me habló.

Yo la miré inexpresiva, conteniendo mi malestar, pero ella estaba ajena a todo mi dolor y me observaba con una sonrisa afable mientras esperaba por una respuesta a su pregunta. "Sí, tengo una" Le dije finalmente, forzando una sonrisa, y le extendí una plumilla luego de rebuscar un poco en mi bolso. Ella me lo agradeció y volvió a trabajar…y yo me quedé mirándola con profunda tristeza…tristeza que nadie en el mundo, más que yo misma, podría comprender.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me encerré en mi alcoba e hice lo que más necesitaba hacer. Llorar. Lloré todo lo que no había llorado durante esos años en los que lo había mantenido a él cautivo dentro de mí, lloré por lo cruel que era el destino, lloré por ese amor sin alas ni esperanzas ni principio ni final, lloré por la suerte que ella tenía, y lloré, porque a pesar de todo, no la odiaba…pues era una buena chica que no tenía la culpa de nada… sino que simplemente…disfrutaba de algo que yo había deseado tiempo atrás con todo mi corazón…

**FIN**

**N/A: **Snif…Snif…

Me duele cada vez que leo esto, sobre todo porque es basada en una historia muy real. Lo escribí hace tiempo e incluso había olvidado que existía…hasta que lo encontré hace rato. Es una pequeña parte de mi, y aunque un poco triste, espero la hayan disfrutado. Saludos ^^

Att: Lazzefire.


End file.
